Defects of a semiconductor wafer are detected by a detecting device using an oblique illumination optical system, a detecting device using an epi-illumination inspecting device, SEM (scanning electron microscope) appearance inspecting device, or the like. A process is performed to determine whether or not certain inspection data acquired by these detecting devices are identical. Such a process of determining identity greatly reduces the number of objects to be inspected.
Using a dark-field, bright-field, or similar defect detecting method, the position of a defect is specified and an SEM image of the area where a defect is detected is acquired, thereby reducing the total area of regions to be observed by the SEM. The method in which a defect detected by a defect detector is observed (and analyzed) using the SEM is called “A SEM review.”
Defect detection using various methods yields a quantity of defect detection data about each semiconductor wafer. An SEM review of the defect detection data makes it possible to categorize the defects thus detected according to defect type, such as, for example, lower layer pattern failure, an STI scratch, an inter-layer insulation film scratch, the presence of foreign matter, tungsten residue, etc.
Therefore, there is great demand for technology that can perform an SEM review more efficiently in a shorter time.